Gogeta/Gallery
Anime ''Dragon Ball GT'' SSJ4_1.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta attacks Omega Shenron using his eyes SSJ4_2.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's aura SSJ4_4.jpg|Gogeta as Super Saiyan 4 SSJ4_5.jpg|In the aura Gogeta displays in this form has sheens SSJ4_9.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta receiving attacks from Omega Shenron SSJ4_11.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta unfazed by Omega Shenron's attack SSJ4_14.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta mocking Omega Shenron SSJ4_15.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta seen from near SSJ4_16.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta elbowing Omega Shenron SSJ4_17.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta about to create copies of himself SSJ4_18.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta preparing the Bluff Kamehameha SSJ4_19.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta mocking Omega Shenron SSJ4_21.jpg|A happy Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta SSJ4_22.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta prepares to counter Omega Shenron's Negative Minus Ball SSJ4_25.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta shooting his Big Bang Kamehameha SSJ4_26.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta about to be defused Films ''Fusion Reborn'' SS_11.jpg|Super Saiyan Gogeta facing Super Janemba SS_222.jpg|Super Saiyan Gogeta SS_41221.jpg|Close-up of Gogeta's face SS_6121212.jpg|Super Saiyan Gogeta unfazed by Super Janemba's punch SS_8.jpg|Super Saiyan Gogeta looking down at Saike Demon SS_91212132323232323.jpg|Super Saiyan Gogeta victorious after his fight against Super Janemba SS 10.jpg|Super Saiyan Gogeta smiling ''Broly'' Base gogeta.jpg|Gogeta is formed Base Gogeta.png|Gogeta talking to Frieza Gogeta1.PNG|Gogeta smirking in Broly Gogeta2.PNG|Gogeta in Broly Gogeta3.PNG|Gogeta prepares to deflect the ki blast in Broly Gogeta4.PNG|Gogeta deflecting ki blast from Broly in Broly Gogeta5.PNG|Gogeta transforming in Broly Gogeta6.PNG|Gogeta in his Super Saiyan form in Broly Gogeta7.PNG|Super Gogeta in Broly File:Supersmirk.png|Super Gogeta in Broly GogetaSSGSS.PNG|Gogeta Blue in Broly GogetaBlue.PNG|Gogeta Blue in Broly BrolyvGogeta1.PNG|Gogeta clashing with Broly in Broly GogetaBlue2.PNG|Gogeta dodging Broly's attack in Broly GogetaBlueBlast1.PNG|Gogeta preparing an attack in Broly GogetaBlueBlast.PNG|Gogeta unleashing his attack in Broly GogetaBlueBlast2.PNG|Gogeta unleashing his attack in Broly GogetaBlueBlast3.PNG|Gogeta unleashing his attack in Broly Gogeta_(Super)_Super_Saiyan_Blue.png Gogeta_Blue.jpeg SSBGogeta.png 20190207_202121_rmscr.jpg|Gogeta's Kamehameha image (9).jpg|Gogeta Blue in the credits Video Games Buu's Fury - Skinny Gogeta.png|Skinny Gogeta's sprite in Buu's Fury BaseGogeta(BF).png|Gogeta in his base form in Buu's Fury Super Gogeta BT3.jpg|Super Gogeta in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Gogeta SS4 BT3.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 SSJ4121212212121212121212121221212121.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in a special trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes GDM1 dhhjjkhjkjhkhjk.JPG|Gogeta encounters Masked Saiyan in space GogetasDBHGameScreenshot1.jpg|Gogeta team in SDBH GogetasDBHGameScreenshot2.jpg|Gogeta SS,SS2,SS3 in DBH Super Saiyan 2 - Gogeta.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta in-game of Heroes: Ultimate Mission X SSGogetaDBHGameScreenshot1.jpg|Gogeta SS2 in DBH SSGogetaDBHGameScreenshot2.jpg|Gogeta SS2 in DBH SSGogetaDBHGameScreenshot3.jpg|Gogeta SS2 in DBH SSGogetaDBHGameScreenshot4.jpg|Gogeta SS2 in DBH Gogetass2Vegitoss2DBH.jpg|Gogeta SS2 and Vegito SS2 in DBH SSGogetaDBHGameScreenshot5.jpg|Gogeta SS2 in DBH SS3GogetaDBHGameScreenshot.jpg|Gogeta SS3 in SDBH GoldenGreatApeGogetaDBHGameScreenshot.jpg|Gogeta Golden Ape in SDBH GAG.JPG|Golden Great Ape Gogeta in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes XV2.jpg|Super Saiyan Gogeta in Xenoverse 2 SSGSS Gogete XV2.PNG|Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta in Xenoverse 2 DuEX9dNWoAEWz3W.jpg large.jpg|Gogeta Blue in Xenoverse 2 BaseGogetaLegends.jpg|Base Gogeta in Dragon Ball Legends D4 NQxfW0AAIKy5.jpg|Dark Gogeta in Heroes D4 NRj-XsAUVbqV.jpg Gogeta Blue FighterZ.jpg|Gogeta Blue in FighterZ maxresdefault645.jpg gogeta pic 1.PNG|Gogeta vs Broly in SDBH trailer Universe Mission 6 Cards Base_Gogeta.PNG|Gogeta's normal state in the Dragon Ball Super Card Game (2017) Artwork FB IMG 1474597230011.jpg|Gogeta design for Fusion Reborn Gogeta_Broly_Poster.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta poster for Broly Gogeta blue broly.jpg|Gogeta Blue character design sheet. Gogeta full art.png GogetaSS4PictureArt.jpg Category:Galleries